Pokemon Johto Expansion: Expanded
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: Expanded storyline of Johto Expansion, including side stories and events skipped over or forgotten in the original storyline. If you like Johto Expansion, please read the expanded version.
1. Astral Finish of over 9,000!

Pokemon Johto Expansion: Expanded

Chapter 1: Astral Finish of over 9,000!

As Walker and Kalvin left Slowpoke Well, Jerry was suddenly convinced to capture a Slowpoke. Maybe he was just going insane or maybe he wanted tot ry out the Lure Ball he had snatched from Kurt on his way out. He didn't know what it did, but he was confidant that it would be of use to him. He eyed a shiny Slowpoke, which was purple instead of pink.

"You're mine!" he cried, throwing a pokeball. "Go, Hoothoot!" The bird hooted at the shiny opponent. Who shined. Alot. "Use Take Down attack!" Jerry cried. Hoothoot attepted to hit Slowpoke and failed, slamming into a wall as the shiny pokemon sidestepped slowly out of the way. "Darn...it has a ton of speed! This reminds me of when I tried to buy that used car..."

(Flashback)

Jerry stood in a used car parking lot, staring at a Ford Kuga. "How much?" he asked the salesman. The salesman pointed at a sign that said 80,000 dollars. "How about a half eaten french fry and ten dollars?" Jerry tried to renegotiate?"

The slaesman shook his head. "Go away, deadbeat!" As he turned around, Jerry tackled him to the ground and stole his shoes, proceeding to beat him up with them. Then, he jumped into the car, turned the conviently left in the front seat key and began driving at high speed.

(End flashback)

"Man, those cops were fast! I can't believe a Ford Kuga couldn't outrun a tricycle on the interstate!" He turned his attention back to the battle. "Now...Hoothoot use Peck!" Hoothoot tried to hit Slowpoke with an impressive peck attack, however Slowpoke shot a ball of water at it, knocking the bird pokemon backwards. "The Pokedex says that was Water Pulse!" Jerry cried. "That reminds me of somewhat of when I went to Summerslam 2007 to watch the rivalry between John Cena and Randy Orton. I had front row seats, too! Wait, I'm off track!"

He pointed at Slowpoke. "Hoothoot, use Hypnosis!" Hoothoot tried to make Slowpoke look into it's eyes. Since it was so slow, the water Pokemon couldn't avoid the attack, becoming drowsy at the instant it's gaze locked with Hoothoot. "Good...Lure Ball, go! Astral Finish!" The ball hit Slowpoke and the drosy Pokemon went inside. The ball shook three times, making Jerry increasingly worried that his capture had failed. However, the sound of a pop made him smile big. "Yes! I captured a Slowpoke! Now I have to be able to buy a Ford Kuga. Gee, I wonder how that would go?"

(Flash Forward)

Jerry stood on the pavement, looking at the same Ford Kuga that he had stolen. "Slaesman, I want to buy that car."

"Go sing with Beiber" the salesman spat.

"You did not just insult me like that" Jerry growled. "Slowpoke, Zen Headbutt!"

The salesman backed up. "Now, wait just a sec...Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The salesman went flying on impact.

"Nice altitude! It's over 9,000!"

**References:**

BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Astral Finish

Ford Kuga

Summerslam 2007


	2. King for a Day

Pokemon Johto Expansion: Expanded

Chapter 2: King for a Day

On the road back to Mahogony Town, right after the Christmas Special had taken place, Walker, Jerry and Kalvin decided to stop at Azalea Town for a quick meet and greet. "Hey oldster!" Kalvin shouted at Kurt, earning him a stick to the forehead.

"Who taught you manners, youngster?" Kurt asked.

"A Raticate that was my best friend!" Kalvin cried, sitting in a corner and rocking a pen to sleep.

Jerry sweatdropped. "He hasn't had his medication yet" he explained.

"I have all kinds of medicine" Kurt announced. "Aspirin, Tylenol, Pepto..."

"His kind of medication is more...grown" Jerry tried to explain, not wanting to get Kalvin angry for blowing his secret.

Kurt gave Jerry a look. "You still got your Slowpoke?" Jerry nodded. "Excellent! You can join us for the Slowpoke Fesitval!"

"Slowpoke Festival?" Jerry asked.

Walker flipped through his guidebook. "It says that every year, Azalea Town holds a special festival where trainers with Slowpoke compete to see who has the most quickest...Slowpoke? That can't be right."

Kurt let out a laugh. "Why yes it is! In fact, it's going to be tonight. Why don't you enter, Jerry?"

Jerry shrugged. "Alright, I can be king of the festival!" In a matter of minutes, Jerry was dressed in royal king clothes, complete with a minature crown. "Bow down, loyal subjects" he joked.

"I will never bow down to you" Walker replied dryly.

Jerry threw his magic sceptre at him, though his aim was off and it broke one of Kurt's windows. "Um...how much will that cost?"

Kurt was furious. "Five million and one dollars, cash!"

Jerry nodded. "Yes, that sounds reasonable. Walker, pay the man."

"What?" Walker cried. "I don't have that kind of money!"

"Alright, Kalvin. Pay the man" Jerry said to Kalvin.

Kalvin looked up at him. "Huh? Why?"

Kurt hit Kalvin over the head with his cane. "Paint my fence blue!" he cried. "Slowly. And next, I want you to wash my car and paint my house."

Kalvin looked excited. "You mean, you're going to teach me karate?"

Kurt sweatdropped. "No...no, I'm just trying to get you to do my housework..."

"It will be an honor to be trained by you, Mr. Misagi" Kalvin replied with a bow. He then grabbed a paint brush and some blue paint and began painting the inside of Kurt's house.

"It's Miyagi!" Kurt shouted. "And besides, I'm not...no! I want you to paint the outside of my house!"

"Oh...sorry teacher..." Kalvin said, apologetically.

"I'm not your teacher!"

"Well, when is that Slowpoke Festival?" Jerry asked.

Walker thumbed through his guidebook. "It says it starts at eight o'clock pm."

Jerry snapped his fingers. "Damn. I'll miss tonight's episode of Scrubs! Oh wait, I own all of the season box sets. I can just watch the episode after the festival." And so the two left Kalvin to his delusions of being trained in martial arts and prepared for the festival. And soon, it was eight o'clock...

"Wake up!" Walker shouted to a sleeping Jerry.

"You can have my autograph later" Jerry replied sleepily.

"I don't want your autograph" Walker said.

"Really? But I won the Slowpoke Festival..."

Walker glanced at his watch. "Actually, you're late for the festival. I told you it was a bad idea to sleep before we left."

"Whatever man" Jerry replied. "I was tired."

It wasn't long before all of the Slowpoke trainers were gathered at Slowpoke Well. Jerry's Slowpoke had a royal cape on it to, as Jerry put it, "Signify his winning Pokemon". "Okay Slowpoke fans! Is everyone ready for the race?" the announcer blared, staring at the Slowpoke. "Then on your mark, get set...go!" At once, the multiple Slowpoke began speeding off like...well, they weren't. Truthfully, they all seemed to be going at the same speed, which is to say a snail would have been speeding in contrst to their speed.

"Look!" Jerry cried. "My Slowpoke is winning!"

"It's not in the lead" a random and unimportant girl replied. "It's at the same speed as my Fluffpoke." Jerry laughed at her Pokemon's nickname. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Wait, is it a guy or a girl?"

"A girl..."

Jerry burst out laughing. "Wow! I feel so sorry for your Pokemon!" The girl fumed and withdrew her Slowpoke angrily. Before she stormed out of Azalea Town, she kicked Jerry in the shin. "Ow! I may have deserved that..."

Walker was watching the epic Slowpoke race with both eyes in his favorite book. "Wow. This book is so good, I've read it twice already. Terry Brooks, you are an awesome writer."

"Can I read?" Whitney asked, trying to look at the book.

"Ahhhh!" Walker shouted in surprise.

"What?" Whitney asked innocently.

"You scared me half to death!" Walker cried, gasping.

"That's bad, right?" Whitney asked, still acting innocent.

"Um, yeah it's bad. It's...wait a second. Whitney, how about we play a..." He made a gulping sound. "...love game?"

"A love game?" Whitney asked. She started to hug Walker. "Of course I'll marry you!"

"WHAT?" Walker yelled. "No, no. I was talking about hide and seek. First, you go stand by that tree." He pointed to an apricorn tree that was randomly located nearby.

"Okay..." Whitney said, walking towards it.

"Good. Now close your eyes and count to fifty billion. I'll hide and when you reach the number fifty billion, open your eyes and look for me. You got all of that?" Whitney nodded and closed her eyes. "Good."

"One, two, three, four, ten, fifteen, four hundred..."

"No cheating!" Walker yelled. He then looked at his watch. "Only a few thousand more hours and the Slowpokes will reach the finish line. Plently of time for something to ruin the night and have the cops go after us." As if on cue, Kalvin appeared in a karate gi, kicking a tree down with his might.

"The master of penfoo is here!" Kalvin yelled.

Kurt shrugged. "He wouldn't quit pestering me. You know, he's like a grandson to me. Not one I like, but a grandson nonetheless."

Jerry sighed as his Slowpoke finally moved an inch. "Yes! My Slowpoke is totally going to win. Because he's shiny." The other trainers blinked at him. "Hey, nobody questions the king."

Kalvin finally noticed the race going on. "Hey, your Slowpoke is never going to win like that" he said, picking Slowpoke up and handing it a King's Rock. "Here. When I give this back to you, you'll have a much faster Pokemon." As he set Slowpoke on the ground again, still carrying the King's Rock on its back, Slowpoke began to evolve into Slowking.

"Cool! A Slowking!" Jerry exclaimed.

Kurt threw his arms up at the sky. "No! Jerry is disqualified!"

The announcer nodded. "Yes. This is a Slowpoke Race, not a Slowpoke and Slowking race."

Jerry frowned and crossed his arms. "Nice going, Kalvin. My Slowpoke was going to become a king."

"And so what? He's a king now" Kalvin pointed out.

"Hmm...you're right! I have a Slowking now!"

"Five-hundred and forty seven" Whitney counted. "And five billion!" She opened her eyes in time to see Walker, Jerry and Kalvin leaving in another of Jerry's strange and stolen vehicles. This time, they were in the on the famous Nimbus Cloud.

"I thought you could only ride on this if you think pure thoughts" Walker said. Suddenly, Kalvin fell through the cloud.

"Yeah, Kalvin never stood a chance."


	3. Wild West Story

Pokemon Johto Expansion: Expanded

Chapter 3: Wild West Story

"Welcome to Azalea...This is the wild west..." Walker frowned. "I must have taken a wrong turn at..."

"The time machine?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah...I guess I did." He looked around. "Well, we don't need to hurry. Jerry, where are you going?"

"Hair saloon" he answered as Kalvin ignored him.

"Walker, let's go chat up some ladies."

"Kalvin, are you drunk?"

"No, high."

"Oh, then that's okay." Kalvin walked over to a lady, about 20. "Yo, girl. You've got it. Shake that thing." She responded by shaking her salt shaker. "Yeah, you know what I like. Keep shaking it." Walker rolled his eyes and started to walked away when he bumped into a brute.

"Whoops. Sorry..."

"You better be" the man grunted. "Do you know who you're dealing with?" he asked. "The Graveyard Man. That's who."

"I thought your name was Cute Outlaw Sam" the bar tender said.

"No! That's my brother!" he protested, whimpering.

"You don't have a brother."

Cute Outlaw Sam looked at Walker. "We'll draw at 10 paces in an hour. Be there, out there." He pointed to a swimming pool. "I meant...there!" He pointed to an empty lot. "Be there." He walked away and Walker gulped, running to get Jerry.

"Jerry, I need help! Cute Outlaw Sam wants to kill me!" Walker cried.

"Whoa! Cute?" he asked. "Does that mean it's a girl?"

"No, he's a man."

"Butter bisquits. Oh well, so does that mean me and Kalvin can cash in your credit cards?" He looked at Walker. "Kidding. You need some help? Let's go through the basics." He brought Walker out to practice. "Wash my car."

"Huh?" Walker asked.

"Kidding again. Here's what you need, a water pistol. It will help you to aim and shoot. At least it would. Now, here's what you do..."

One hour later...

Walker faced off against Cute Outlaw Sam. Both reached into their pockets and began to draw. Walker fell to the ground, rolling. "So sorry!" he yelled.

Cute Outlaw Sam looked at him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You're trying to kill me!" Walker protested.

"No...I said we'd draw. I drew a bunny." He showed Walker a nicely drawn bunny. "What did you draw?"

Three hours later...

"And we're back in Johto!" Walker announced. They were back near Violet City.

Jerry nodded. "Yep. That was fun, right Kalvin?" They looked behind them and frowned. "Kalvin!"

Wild West:

"Shake that shaker some more, girl" Kalvin said to the tired girl.

**This chapter takes place between Chapters 7 and 8.**


End file.
